jerry_jacksonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drugs (episode)
''' Drugs '''is an episode of Jerry Jackson. It was uploaded on 19th November 2009. The episode is done in the style of a Public Service Announcement. Plot The episode begins with Jerry saying this is his "cartoon about drugs and what you have to know about them". Jerry says drugs have been around since the 13th century. Jerry also says that you can instantly tell when someone is on drugs "because of the smell". Jerry points at a man with stink-lines coming off him and says that he smells like drugs. Jerry also points at a woman with stink-lines coming off her, and says that he thinks that she is on drugs. Jerry then says old people "smell like drugs", but they are taking medicines, which are "different from drugs". Jerry says that his brother has got a music tape which contains lyrics referring to drug use. Jerry also says that he listens to the tapes that his brother listens to, even though he shouldn't, stating that he "cannot get enough of the melodies". Jerry is seen sitting in his brother's room, listening to the music on headphones while a poster of an alien smoking a cannabis joint with the words "take me 2 ur dealr" is seen on the wall. A bongo drum and an acoustic guitar are also seen in the room. Jerry goes to his friend called Andruw, who is a drug addict, and reckons that drugs are good because "he does them everyday", and Jerry says that Andruw is usually right about things. Jerry states that drugs are "part of our everyday world", and that they "can be useful, but also bad". Jerry then claims that "household appliances like washing machines have drugs in them to make them go faster", and claims that his washing machine can go fast. Jerry asks Jon about his washing machine. Jon says that his washing machine is slow, because it is an older model. Jon tries to derive self-esteem by claiming that his mother has a faster car than Jerry's mother. Jerry then says that Jon's mum takes drugs, and drives under the influence of them, running people over as a result. Jon's mum however states that she has been "blinded by her addictions". Jerry then goes on to make an inaccurate explanation of how crack works. He says that you "put the needle of crack into your arm, the blood takes the bits of crack to the brain" and that is where "they start having a party". He also states that "your hair will feel strengthened and have natural shine to it". He also claims that "the bits of crack take a piggy back ride down to the top of your neck" and that is why "cracky people" are "always rubbing their necks". Later on, Jerry talks about his friend Brenda, who is always taking a bath. Jerry says that the day is "probably the 157th worst day" of his life, because Brenda's dog passed away and it has made him sad. Jerry and Brenda are sitting in the bath. Brenda says that he does not know what he is going to do. Jerry states that he "will have to get through this together" and comforts Brenda by saying that one day he will have another companion who will help him with his baths. Jerry says that Brenda's dog used to help Brenda in the bath if he needed bath salts or air fresheners. Jerry then dedicates the cartoon to Brenda's dog. Jerry then says he has learned everything he needs to know about drugs, and his summary is that "drugs are expensive". Category:Episodes